Blood Moon
by Stepping on Leprechauns
Summary: Raccoonheart surveyed the carnage with despair. The smell of blood burned his nostrils and the clearing was turned a pitiless red. He looked to the sky and saw with a jolt of fear that even the moon was soaked red with blood..."
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any published books…A/N: ****IMPORTANT-READ THIS-****This list of Allegiances starts when Raccoonheart is a warrior. Say, when Raccoonheart is a kit he'll be Raccoonkit, Goldenstar the leader will be Goldenheart the deputy, Darkbird the senior warrior will be Darkpaw the young apprentice, and Blueface the elder will Blueface the warrior.**

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Goldenstar-strong, brave, golden she-cat

Deputy

Fallingleaf- tortoiseshell tom

Medicine Cat

Stormfeather-fluffy dark gray and black tabby male

Warriors

Cinderdapple-smart light brown she-cat with very faint dappling on her face

Sunstorm-mottled golden she-cat with ice blue eyes

Kestrelheart-big brown tom

**Apprentice: **Blackpaw

Darkbird-small smoky gray she-cat

Littletail-brave small dusky brown tom, good fighter

Icestorm-young, kind fluffy white tom with yellow-green eyes

Racoonheart-ambitious, brave, gray tabby tom with black stripes and a black face

Leafstorm-fierce small pale brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes

**Apprentice:** Flightpaw

Brownflame-large pale brown tabby tom with black stripes (Leafstorm's brother)

Birdsong-small dark brown tabby with black stripes (Leafstorm and Brownflame's sister.)

Darkclover-vicious, big, black and white tom with black eyes, spot on chest that's shaped like a clover

**Apprentice: **Quickpaw

Nomoon-white with black head and legs (Darkclover's sister.)

Redfur- fox-red tom with black bands around the tail and legs, fastest in the clan

Cloudynight-dark gray tom with a bluish tinge

Rainmist-blue gray she-cat with white ears (Cloudynight's sister)

Apprentices

Blackpaw-black tom, unusually good at tracking.

Quickpaw-intelligent orange tabby she-cat

Flightpaw-sweet fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens

Smoothfur-worrisome pale brown queen with two kits-Dustkit-pale brown she-cat, and Dirtkit-dusty brown tom, mate-Littletail

Foxhowl-red brown queen with black paws and a black tail tip, pregnant, mate-Brownflame

Elders

Blueface-blue gray former queen, mother of Cloudynight and Rainmist.

Goldenfeather-pale gold tom with many scars-recently retired deputy

**WindClan**

Leader

Moonstar-silver devoted she-cat

Deputy

Smokeface-smoky gray tom with smoky black head and tail-Moonstar's mate

Medicine Cat

Singingwind-beautiful golden fluffy she-cat with silver streaks in her fur

**Apprentice: **Snowflower-mysterious silvery gray she-cat, found as a newborn kit in a snowstorm, no one knows who her parents are

Warriors

Jaymist-blue gray tom

Echowind-small dark gray she-cat with one black paw

**Apprentice:** Runningpaw

Cloudpool-a white she-cat with water blue eyes and gray flecks through her coat

Heathermist-docile pale brown she-cat, surprisingly fierce when it comes to disloyalty

**Apprentice:** Shiningpaw

Mistymoon-sliver docile gray tabby she-cat with unexpectedly good fighting skills and wisdom-perfect for deputy

Dappleface-tortoiseshell she-cat

Brightsky-orange she-cat with patches of tortoiseshell (Dappleface's sister)

**Apprentice: **Clearpaw

Longstripe- orange brown tom with black stripe down back (Brightsky and Dappleface's brother)

Yellow-wing-yellowish gray tom

Pureheart-pure white she-cat

Fallingsky-blue-gray tom with dark gray paws

Flamestorm-fiery orange tom who swore to avenge his mother, who died at the paws of Blackheart of Shadowclan

**Apprentice: **Brownpaw

Tiredfoot-perky muddy brown tom with raggedy coat due to fur disease that doesn't affect his health

Apprentices

Shiningpaw-silvery white she-cat-due to become warrior any day now

Brownpaw-dark brown tom

Runningpaw-swift light brown tabby tom (Brownpaw's brother)

Clearpaw-very pale gray she-cat

Queens

Silverwind-beautiful silver tabby, oldest queen in the nursery, mother of Moonstar, currently nursing Burningkit-silvery red she-cat, Butterflykit-pale orange she-kit and Firekit-fiery red tom, mate-Flamestorm

Flowersun-pale golden queen, nursing Mistkit-pale gold she-cat with underlying gray, mate-Jaymist

Russetfur-red brown pregnant queen, mate is the late Darkcloud, died protecting kits in a recent battle with Shadowclan.

Elders

Emptymist-pale gray tom

Blackfur-black tom with raggedy fur

Scartail-scarred, once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, very honored warrior

**RiverClan**

Leader

Dawnstar-dark gray, fiercely loyal, she-cat, who sometimes makes rash decisions

**Apprentice: **Goldpaw

Deputy

Boldtail-very brave tom

Medicine Cat

Moonflower-blue-gray she-cat with bright white circle on chest, became medicine cat when the moon shone really brightly one night at a Gathering and a shaft of moonlight fell on a patch of flowers

Warriors

Snowstorm-pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Silverash-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white flecks through her fur

**Apprentice: **Graypaw

Mistyclaw-strong, pale gray, almost white she-cat

Mossreed-Dark brown tom

Strongclaw-big, brave reddish brown tom, thinks fighting can solve anything

Amberheart-warm golden-brown she-cat, who has great virtues, but is reluctant to fight

Twitterfoot-ash gray tom with golden eyes

Ashpool-ash gray tom with silver blue eyes (Twitterfoot's brother)

Featherheart-beautiful, fluffy silver she-cat with bright golden eyes, very likable and friendly (Twitterfoot and Ashpool's sister)

**Apprentice: **Sunpaw

Leopardspots-yellowy-orange tom with brown spots

Icestream-very pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, from far away looks white

**Apprentice: **Clawpaw

Mistybird-big blue-gray she-cat with really long claws and blue-gray eyes

Longclaw-tom identical to Mistybird except with holly green eyes (Misybird's brother)

Mudear-dark brown tom, deaf in one ear

Apprentices

Clawpaw-big light brown tom

Sunpaw-golden brown she-cat with spots of tortoiseshell

Goldpaw-small golden brown she-cat (Sunpaw's sister)

Graypaw-dark gray tabby tom

Queens

Snowmoon-white she-cat, currently nursing three kits-Rockkit-big ashy gray tom, Lightningkit-ashy gray she-cat with white spots and Whitekit-white she-cat with spots of ash gray, mate-Ashpool

Smallbird-small pale brown she-cat nursing one kit-Bubblekit-pale blue-gray she-cat, mate-Longclaw

Brighteyes-fluffy silver she-cat with bright golden eyes (Featherheart, Ashpool and Twitterfoot's sister) currently nursing Yellowkit-yellow-orange tom and Silverkit-silver she-cat with brown spots, mate-Leopardspots

Elders

White-eye-very old gray she-cat with a cataract, oldest cat in clan

Graywing-gray tom

Redbird-red brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Longstar-very vicious scarred black tom (ironically, all scars are from battles that he started…) with one scar going down his spine, hence his warrior name, Longscar

Deputy

Blackheart-vicious big black tom, killed Flamestorm of WindClan's mother (Longstar's brother)

**Apprentice: **Sharppaw

Medicine Cat

Whiteblossom-only pure white cat in clan, came from family of all black cats, doesn't believe her brothers are good leaders (Longstar and Blackheart's sister)

Warriors

Nightstorm- fiery, black she-cat

**Apprentice: **Stormpaw

Nightbird-small dark gray she-cat, fastest runner in ShadowClan

Owlreed-dusky brown tom

Toadclaw-brave, kind dark brown tom

Treeleg-lean pale brown tom with long legs

Duststorm-dusty brown she-cat

Hawktalon-russet she-cat

Mistscream-vicious gray she-cat, good at being unseen

Blackclaw-dark gray tabby with black stripes and white spot beneath his chin and yellow green eyes

Tigertooth-good-hearted giant brown tabby tom with gray stripes and long teeth

Slashclaw-timid small light brown tom, descendant of Littlecloud

Shyfoot-sweet fluffy dark gray she-cat, kindness commonly thought of as weak in her clan, Tigertooth, Nightbird, Toadclaw, Shyfoot and Whiteblossom want change Shadowclan into a kinder clan

**Apprentice: **Cloudpaw

Graymist-Dark gray tom

Apprentices

Sharppaw-cruel sadistic muddy brown tom, teases Cloudpaw a lot

Cloudpaw-small and weak, yet very very brave black she-cat, runt

Stormpaw-big gray-black tom, (Cloudpaw's brother)

Queens

Poppyfoot-beautiful tortoiseshell pregnant she-cat, mate-Tigertooth

Mooneyes-dark gray she-cat with silver-blue eyes, currently nursing Duskkit-pale brown tom with silver blue eyes and Graykit-dark gray tom, mate-Treeleg

Elders

Deathfoot-cruel black tom with long claws and sharp teeth, formerly of WindClan

Grasstalon-dark brown she-cat, complains constantly, oldest cat in the clan

**A/N: Thanks for reading the Allegiances for Blood Moon! It makes me really happy that you did! ******** Thanks especially to Bluefur, Silvore, The Cat Who Ate An Apple, Boltstar, Grasspaw, Sunstorm Raining, Skygaze, Hidden Music, Tigerstep, Howlingsky, feathercloud13, Serpent's Ballet, eaglefeather15 and Luna Holly Shaeffer for responding to my name stimulator. You guys are the best!!! ******

**I have to say, Blackclaw and Icestorm are my pet cats, Salt and Pepper with cooler names. Yes, Blackclaw/Pepper deserves to be in ShadowClan. He is not nice.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or else…**

**Bye for now, -Flamesong**

**P.S. I want to see who reads Author notes or if they are useless, soooooo, if you read this say SMILE!! In your review.**


	2. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

Prologue

StarClan had turned the sky black and was fiercely pelting the world below with frigid drops of water. The clouds rumbled and lightning turned the world a deadly white. Most of the ThunderClan cats were hidden inside their dens or packed into the crowded nursery. Alone, one cat sat staring up at the toiling clouds. Her long thick fur was soaked and heavy and her body felt like it dropped a degree in temperature as each drop of rain hit her body.

And yet, she sat, praying for her ancestors to help her clan. _Why is this happening?_ She silently, hopelessly, screamed. _Why is my clan surrounded with peril? What or who can change this?!_ The black cat with the white streak rolling down her back shook her head. _Why am I sitting out in the stormy night while a queen in my clan gives birth in a den right next to me?_ she asked herself, furious at her own lack of help for Mistynight. She knew that her apprentice, Stormpaw, could handle helping Mistynight give birth and that doing this alone would be good practice for him. The beautiful medicine cat told herself that she was sitting out here in case Stormpaw needed help and called for her. She did her best to ignore her real-and quite possibly insane-reason. She thought that this was a storm sent from StarClan and it felt powerful. She thought that this storm would give her the answers she needed. But it seemed like this was just a normal storm, if anything was special about it was that it was incredibly harsh.

Just then a patch of sunlight shone through the clouds, revealing itself to the one cat watching. There was a clap of thunder and the sunlight turned into the face of a raccoon (a nasty creature that they had learned about from the horse-place cats.) Lightningsong put the raccoon and the thunderclap together to realize that it must mean that a raccoon will save ThunderClan.

_What?! A raccoon? I must have cobwebs in my brain,_ Thought the medicine cat. Still, she had a feeling she was right…As the brief patch of sunlight dissolved, Stormpaw burst out of the nursery.

"Lightningsong!" he cried, jubilant. "I did it! Come see Mistynight's kits! They're beautiful!"

"Good job Stormpaw," Lightningsong purred. "You birthed kits!" The mentor and apprentice slipped into the nursery, careful not to get the kits wet.

Before anyone could say anything, Stormpaw started excitedly, "These two are Hollykit and Deerkit," and pointed with his tail to a dark gray kit and a pale brown kit, "and this is their brother, Raccoonkit. Aren't they just the most beautiful kits you've ever seen?!" But Lightningsong wasn't paying attention any more. She was staring rigidly at the gray and black tabby male with the gray face, frozen. Raccoon will save ThunderClan. Not just a raccoon, she realized. A cat. Raccoonkit will salvage ThunderClan.

"Good luck Raccoonkit. And thanks, in advance."

**A/N Thanks for reading! If you review, have a nice day. If you don't review, darn you, darn you!!!!!!**

**Also, thanks to the Demented Leprechaun for Beta-ing my story. :3 :D**

**Thanks,**

**-Flamesong**


	3. War?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

Chapter One

We had no idea what was going on. We just knew that our mother, Mistynight, was worried. Sunstorm, our father, had come in and said that it would be alright, don't worry about him, but it was easy for me, even as a kit to see her grief. Deerkit told me that she had heard the other cats in the clan talking about the war with WindClan. Some cat had said that there was a battle that day. We trailed out into the clearing of camp, and sure enough, there was tension and fear in the air. Suddenly a tail wrapped around me and a voice said my name.

"Raccoonkit, curiosity is good, but sometimes it can hurt you. Stay inside the nursery, today's not a good day to play," Mistynight sat down next to me, warm gray eyes looking down at me, asking me to do what her soothing voice told me too.

"Why, mother? Why isn't it a good day to play? The sun is shining and the sky is blue, can you even see a cloud? And just listen to the birds, singing like anything."

"Ah, but when the birds sing they say stay away from my territory."

"I don't believe it!"

"I'm your mother. I know everything. You must believe me. Anyway come inside?"

"Why? You never even told me."

"It's safe inside the nursery." In that statement I heard something that could let me find out more about this war.

"It's not safe out here?" My mother let out a long sigh.

"It's not safe anywhere."

"Then it's not safe in the nursery."

"Ah, you got me. At least, you'll be safer inside the nursery. Come on."

"I'm safe anywhere. I'm the greatest warrior anywhere!"

"First you must become an apprentice. It's time to sleep. Come, now." That was the end of it. The last time she was no longer debating or asking, bargaining. This time she was ordering. So I consented and trotted into the nursery to curl up with my sisters and mother. She fell into an exhausted sleep, but Deerkit, Hollykit and I stayed up, making plans. Finally we crept out and peered around. In the confusion, no cat noticed us sneak out of the ravine, gone to join the war.

**A/N: Hello! How are you? I do hope you're enjoying my story. If you don't review, flames, fluff or helpfulness, I will sneak into your room at night and appear as a freakishly evil clown at 3am with a knife and murder you. Yes, I will know if you read this and don't review. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -Flash of lighting-**

**-Flamesong :D**


End file.
